


unstitch that shed off soul

by inkstainedknitter



Series: trans!dean fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Prostitution, Queer Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedknitter/pseuds/inkstainedknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre-series dean travelling alone after sam leaves for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unstitch that shed off soul

it’s after midnight and the impala’s speeding down the highway somewhere in the middle of nowhere, ohio. dean’s exhausted but the music is turned up loud and the signs say that there’s a town in a few miles so he keeps driving. the impala feels empty without sam or dad in it, but sam’s gone and dad took one look at him when they got back from their last hunt and decided they’d go their separate ways for a while, so he’ll fucking handle it.

he finally gets off the highway and finds a bar in dresden. he’s running low on cash and as much as he loves his baby, he’d rather not spend another night in her.

it’s late and the bar is mostly empty, but there are enough guys still there that dean can feel the eyes on him. he buys a beer, smiles when someone sits down next to him. in a few minutes, he’s in the alley beside the bar, negotiating prices with a man old enough to be his father — but he’s not thinking about that right now. isn’t thinking about what his father would say, is only thinking about the motel room the money he’s shoving into his pocket will buy. 

"don’t fucking touch me," he growls, and the guy raises his hands in surrender, making a show of keeping his hands to himself. satisfied, dean gets down on his knees, the pavement cold and hard beneath him.

he finds a cheap — shitty — motel and can just barely afford a room for the night. but he can afford it. there’s a bed and a hot shower and he isn’t awake enough to think about anything else. he strips before collapsing onto the bed, the velcro of his binder loud in the quiet room and his skin is red where the binder dug in too deeply, his shirt tossed on the floor with the rest of his clothes, everything in easy reach for when he wakes up. 

tomorrow he’ll go out hustling pool so he can keep gas in his baby, tomorrow he’ll worry about whatever is terrorizing small town southern ohio. tomorrow he’ll worry about sam.

_tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "don't fucking touch me."  
> i've been having feelings about trans dean and listening to "putting the dog to sleep" by the antlers on repeat and this is the result.


End file.
